Sleepy Dei
by xotakux2002x
Summary: just a bit of cute fluff. what happens when sasori has to deal with a drowsy partner? sasodei fluff, oneshot


For the hundredth time in a short while, Sasori began to set something down on his desk, only to remember that he was sitting on his bed, and not at the chair in front of the desk.

He sighed softly, agitated. Why was he even sitting here, when he'd much rather be at work at his work table?!

A soft mumbling sound made him look down. Oh, right.

Deidara was sound asleep, curled up on his side with his head in Sasori's lap.

Sasori had made the mistake of sitting on the bed when Deidara entered the room earlier that afternoon, the blonde having just returned from a mission. The sculptor had dropped his bag onto the floor, kicked off his sandals, and flopped down onto their shared bed without so much as a word to the puppet master. Not even bothering to remove his scope, the blonde lay his head in the redhead's lap, and promptly fell asleep. This, of course, gave Sasori no chance to argue with the bomber about his actions, meaning that he was stuck like this until Deidara woke up. Simply because there was no way in _hell_ he was going to risk waking his partner up. Aside from the fact that the blonde had the temperament of a feral cat when he was groggy, Deidara looked rather cute when he slept.

Sasori leaned forward ever so slightly, just enough to let the puppet in his hands fall onto the floor without making enough noise to wake up his precious blonde. His hands now free, Sasori sat back up, gently running his fingers through Deidara's hair, pulling it back out of the blonde's face to give the Akasuna a better glimpse of his partner.

Deidara's normally visible eye was closed, and his lips were parted ever so slightly as he slept. His arms were together, held close to his chest, and his legs were bent slightly, halfway tucked up. Occasionally he'd mutter something in his sleep, but overall he looked rather peaceful.

Sasori smiled, fingers removing themselves from the blonde's silky locks long enough to undo the hair tie that held the blonde's trademark ponytail in place. He gently ruffled the now-free strands of hair, before smoothing them down with the rest of Deidara's hair.

As he continued his gentle caresses, the Akasuna happened to glance out the window of their room, frowning when he saw that it had gone from sunset to pitch black night without him realizing it. Deidara hated sleeping in clothes he'd been wearing all day, and would bitch incessantly about it if Sasori allowed him to rest in them. Meaning the Akasuna would have to wake up the blonde so he could get ready for bed.

He may as well shove a stick of dynamite down his throat and save the blonde the trouble.

Very, **very** carefully, Sasori attached his chakra strings to the sculptor, lifting Deidara up ever so slightly. Skilled hands quickly undid the clasps of the Akatsuki cloak Deidara currently sported, before sliding the article of clothing off the blonde.

To his surprise, the bomber wasn't wearing his normal fishnet shirt; all he had on under the cloak was a pair of black capris. That just made Sasori's job that much easier, then.

Skilled fingers soon rid the blonde of his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. If Deidara was conscious, this would be the part where Sasori would completely undress the blonde, and screw him senseless.

The puppet master winced. He'd tried that before with a sleeping blonde, and still had the scars and bite marks to prove it. Honestly, he loved Deidara to death, but the younger artist could be a complete bitch when he was sleepy.

Now for the tricky part. With all the caution of someone disarming a bomb, Sasori slipped his arms under the blonde and lifted him up, carrying him from the foot to the head of the mattress. "Mmmm…" Sasori's pulse quickened. Deidara was awake now. "Danna?"

"Shh, go back to sleep," Sasori murmured gently. Chakra strings attached themselves to the blankets, and with a twitch of his fingers the covers were pulled back.

"Sasori danna, I wanna sleep, un," Deidara muttered while reaching up and clumsily whacking Sasori on the side of the head.

The puppet master's cranium jerked back. Any harder, and his head would have gone flying. How Deidara could be so strong, especially when he was only half-conscious, was one of those mysteries of the universe Sasori would never figure out.

At last, he lowered the blonde onto the bed and pulled the covers up over him. "Go to sleep, brat," he muttered, kissing Deidara's forehead lovingly.

Immediately the bomber had his arms around the Akasuna's neck. "Go to sleep, un," he commanded, voice slurred by drowsiness.

"I have work to do," Sasori argued, his own voice firm. "A certain someone kept me from doing it earlier, so I'll be up all night now."

"It's your fault for not doing it earlier, un," Deidara growled, cracking one eye open to glare up at his danna. "Bed, un."

"No."

"Bed, un."

"NO."

Deidara growled softly, pulling the Akasuna down onto the mattress forcefully. "Go to bed, danna," he ordered.

Sasori inwardly rolled his eyes. If this kept up, the blonde might decide to become more violent, and then he'd have to put up with an irritable psychopath with explosives. Not the most pleasant picture his mind could paint.

He kneeled on the bed, undressing quickly yet calmly before slipping under the covers to lay beside Deidara. It took Deidara all of three seconds to crawl on top of him, curling up contently on the Akasuna's chest with his ear over Sasori's heart container.

The blonde then proceeded to mumble something incoherent under his breath, making the redhead smile. "Love you too," Sasori said as the bomber drifted off.


End file.
